warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cold
Cold Written by Firey Cold/Season One|Season One Cold/Season Two|Season Two Cold/Season Three|Season Three Cold/Season Four|Season Four Cold/Season Five|Season Five Cold/Season Six|Season Six Cold/Season Seven|Season Seven Cold/Season Eight|Season Eight Fun Facts! Cold/Season One Fun Facts|S1 Fun Facts Cold/Season Two Fun Facts|S2 Fun Facts Cold/Season Three Fun Facts|S3 Fun Facts Cold/Season Four Fun Facts|S4 Fun Facts Cold/Season Five Fun Facts|S5 Fun Facts Cold/Season Six Fun Facts|S6 Fun Facts Cold/Season Seven Fun Facts|S7 Fun Facts Cold/Season Eight Fun Facts|S8 Fun Facts Cold/Fun Facts|Overall Fun Facts ---- Specials Snow Storm - A poem written by Brighty :) <3333 The picture over there --> is by Holly for a prize :D The picture stars Storm (the gray one on the left) and Dewheart (the tom on the right) Dewstorm! :D Fire Lights - A poem written by me about Brownshade <33333 Contest Entries! These are the one-shots entered in this contest. I may or may not have another contest like that one. Dewdrops by Vee (a story about Dewheart and his experience, also, Dewstorm!) Life Falls by Whitey (a story about Tigerstripe during his moments of season four, includes SPOILERS Tigershade!) Deadly love by Flamey (a story about Reedtail, includes the ship of ReedXMinnow) Going, Going, Gone by Ginger (a story about Leaf, Shade and Storm's mother and how she suffered and died) Time Ticks By by Buzzy (a story about SPOILERS Storm in season four in her prison cell) Movies Intertwined - a brownshade movie. Brownhare wants to finish some unsettled business back at FireClan, his old home. The last time he had been there, they had just managed to take down the Beauty System. What if everything isn't alright? Brownhare's old life and his new life will be intertwined, forever locked together as he tries to figure out whether or not he knows where he belongs. Color Coded Lives - What was life like for Dawnfur, Snowbreeze, Minnowfur, Reedtail, and Crowheart? Who were they really before they met Storm? What happened to them to make them who they were? This exclaimed their color coded lives. (I'm sorry that it's spelled "color", it's how I spell it, so nobody can change that, so don't you dare change my title for this movie :c) Shatter of Dewdrops - DewXStorm forever <3 It's about Dewheart and Storm, and what they were like before the quest and before Dewheart dies (spoilers :3) MIGHT BE DELETED Shaded Willows - A movie starring Shade! Shade was always an unstable she-cat after her mother, Leaf, died. When she grew older, she began to mature more. She was Storm's beloved sister, and she loved her too. When a tragic accident separates them forever, Shade has to leave Storm... Walk into Shade's life, from the beginning to the end... Enclosure - Frosty and Kitkat, two erratic she-cats. Forever in love. But they've kept it a secret for so long before they revealed it. They were enclosed in their own love, too sure that no one would accept them. But outside of their love, they faced many challenges and problems. Their lives, so laid out for Storm and the others, had never been more difficult. More movies will come, but there's too many on my mind to tell you :P Guests Please don't ask me for a guest appearance in Cold. I only give these out to a few people I think deserve to have one. Brownhare - Wetty Tessa - Brighty Duskshadow - Brighty's friend (I put him in myself, so nobody filled a form out for him xD) Tigerstripe - Whitey Ryewillow - Ginger Kouhai - Vee - - - Please enjoy the pictures below, but DO NOT ADD YOUR OWN WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! If you want a picture added to my gallery of fanart, then please message me on my talk page! Thank you :) Storm.PNG|Storm Shade.PNG|Shade Snowbreeze.PNG|Snowbreeze Crowheart.PNG|Crowheart Dawnfur.PNG|Dawnfur Minnowfur.PNG|Minnowfur Reedtail.PNG|Reedtail Brownhare.PNG|Brownhare Duskshadow.png|Duskshadow (he has blue eyes though) Tessa.png|Tessa Gorse.png|Gorse Ryewillow.png|Ryewillow Kouhai.png|Kouhai (he has blue eyes) Frostycold.png|Frosty (she has two solid blue eyes) Kitkat.png|Kitkat (her fur is more brown than orange) File:Screen_Shot_2014-11-15_at_2.16.00_PM.png|Sunny - Art by Fallenrose File:Dawnfur_flamepelt.png|Flameheart (left) and Dawnfur (right) - Art by Vee Screen Shot 2014-11-22 at 2.10.29 PM.png|Shade <3 Art by Warriorfan123 image1 (1).JPG|Crowheart (left), Sandstorm (top), and Dustpelt (bottom) - Whitefeather File:Brownshade_for_Firey!.jpg|"Fan art for Firey's show Cold. You must read it! >;D" - Art and Caption by Sayna, showing Brownshade. (Brownhare right and Shade left) File:Cold_FanArt.png|Minnowfur (left), Reedtail (right, bottom), and Stonekit (right, top) in StarClan - Art by Whitefeather Prize_picture-for_Firey-by_Waterstar.png|Frosty and Kitkat by Shark4085 <3 (Kitkat's more of a brown and white she-cat, but I really love this <33) She did two versions. Coldthing.png|Brownhare and Shade by Brighty <3 The quote is from season six. Snowstormcold.png|This is art by Brighty about her OTP, Storm and Snowbreeze :) Sunny.png|Art by Whitefeather on Sunny :) <3 Kitkat2.png|Misty had this photo editing software, and this was the product of Kitkat! Ryehai.png|Vee did this for me as a prize for winning her contest :) It shows Ryehai (a ship); Kouhai (left) and Ryewillow (right) ColdBrownshade.png|User:Bluestar&Brightheart made this picture for Brownshade <3 It's a quote from either season six or seven :P Brownhare (back) Shade (front) Photo_on_4-1-15_at_9.03_PM.jpg|Snowbreeze by Cinder <3 Isn't it adorable?? StormbyVee.png|Storm by Vee <3 For People Who Fancy the Cold Weather! Now sign here with a comment and sig if you loveeee Cold <3 Can I sign this again? [[User talk:Bluestar&Brightheart|'Circle 'me ']][[Beautiful (Fanfic)|'and 'the 'needle ']][[The Last Sunset|'moves 'gracefully']] Potato :3 15:47, July 7, 2014 (UTC) But, with the weight of the world on my shoulders, how could I smile? 15:49, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Summerleaf 04:34, July 8, 2014 (UTC) 'Fitting In' means losing your identity 21:07, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I love this Firey! A journey of a t h o u s a n d miles begins with a single step. 23:22, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Cold forever! <3 Nice work, Firey! FIREH. WRITE THE NEXT EPISODE AND I WILL STOP BUGGING U. I AM SO OBBSSED. K?! [[User:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'You' ]][[User:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| see]][[User:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| what]] [[User:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe|'you' ]][[User:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| believe]] [[StarClan's Traitors| and]] [[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| you]][[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| believe]][[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| what]][[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| you]][[User talk:Whitefoot&Tigerstripe| see]] <3 Wetstream Next episode or next time i give u tea, it shall be too hot Keep it a secret, it will be for the best 14:58, August 5, 2014 (UTC) awesome! Frosttail''My Talk''1012 01:21, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Yay! -KajkaElina (talk) 16:51, September 1, 2014 (UTC) perfect [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe This is my] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe RE][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Remedy ME][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Burnfire D''''']Y'' 03:42, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I am someone who favors the cold. (Literally and non literally. I just enjoy winter) '''I am selfish. I am brave. 03:45, September 16, 2014 (UTC) - (note by Firey: This was Sparrowpool888, even though it links to Sayna...) if anyone needs me i'll be in a hole untill the next episodeLightning out 15:29, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Heh heh heh. Cold 4 life <3 Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 01:30, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Season 6 better come out Firey. Keep it up~! And I fancy the cold very much, since it doesn't snow much where I live. :( Whitefeather Firery <3 Flamestar 22 19:58, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I fancy the cold weather! If we do all the duties expected of us, how can this be wrong? 02:43, March 24, 2015 (UTC) I do fancy the cold weather We are living in a dream...but life ain't what it seems, cause everything's a mess Cold weather is my favorite <33 this is my fight song Category:WFW 1 Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold